DarkTube
DarkTube is a fan made PC horror game. Plot You're at home on the computer watching Youtube videos, until you received a mysterious email from an unknown person. You read it and it says that you have to do a challenge by watching certain weird, creepy, and bizarre videos on Youtube, and have to go to various locations and survive against them. Will you complete the challenge? Gameplay You play as a guy in your own home. You have to do the challenge in a week from 8-6 every night. You can also complete the night by doing certain task. You first start at your house. You have to run or hide after you saw a Youtube video. The rest of the nights are your choice on what location you want to do, it also depends on what enemies you will encounter and what task you have to complete. Characters and Information Agamemnon- He is one of the enemies in the game. He is from the Youtube video "Agamemnon Counterpart" He first appears on Night 1. The player must run or hide from him after watching his video or he will kill them. He will also appear in his level " Let's make a new friend". Tara the Android - She is one of the enemies in the game. She is from the Youtube video " I Feel Fantastic". She first appears on Night 1. If the player watches her video, then she will appear. The player must run or hide from her or she will kill them. She also appears in her level " Feeling Fantastic" The Goddess Bunny- She is one of the enemies in the game. She's from the Youtube video " Obey the Walrus". She first appears on Night 1. If the player watches her video, she will appear after. The player must hide or run from her or she will kill them. She also appears in her level " La Morsa" Wpkepkw- He is one of the enemies in the game. He's from the Youtube video, "Wpkepkw". He first appears on Night 1. If the player watches his video, then they will get side effects, causing them to become slow and disable them from running. You must avoid watching the video to stop it. He will also cause a virus, use the anti virus to stop it. Unlike the other enemies, he has no level on his own, but instead, he rarely appears on any level, he causes blurred vision and dizziness, which prevents you from running. Look away to make him go away. Merena Mordagard Glesgov- One of the enemies in the game. He's from the Youtube video, "Merena Mordagard Glesgov.". He first appears on Night 1. If the player watches his video, then they will get a side effect of thinking about suicide if they stare at him too long or look at his grin. Look away to avoid it. He also appears in the level " Youtube 666". Bloody Nana- One of the enemies in the game. She's from the Youtube video, "Username 666". She first appears on Night 1. If the player watches her video and it ended, she will try to grab you out the computer. Run or hide to avoid it or she will kill you. She also appears in the level "Youtube 666" Shaye Saint John- One of the enemies in the game. She's from the Youtube channel "Shaye Saint John". She first appears on Night 1. After the video "Hand Thing" is watched, she will become active. Run or hide from her or she will kll you. She also appears in the level "Game Thing" The ARG- 0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010 (More characters coming soon) Levels Night 1- The first night of the game. You first start off in the house. You will receive some creepy Youtube Videos from the unknown messenger and you can choose any video you up (The maximum is 5). If you choose a video and watch it, then when the video ends, the character from that video will start to come after you from the computer or outside. You can run or hide if that happens. Some of them can cause bad effects to the computer, use your anti virus program to stop them otherwise, it's game over. La Morsa- One of the levels in the game that can be accessed from night 2-6. In this level, your task is to find the cult known as " La Morsa" and stop him from controlling The Goddess Bunny. There are 2 parts in the game. The first is you enter inside a building where La Morsa lies. You have to get pass The Goddess Bunny by running or hiding from her or she will kill you. Once you did that, you go to the next part where you enter La Morsa's lair which you will face him and his pet Walrus. Grab a gun to kill him and the walrus or they will kill you. After that, you freed The Goddess Bunny and she doesn't try to kill you anymore. The alternate is to survive from 8-6. Feeling Fantastic- One of the levels in the game that can be accessed from night 2-6. In this level, your task is to find and discover the dead bodies in the serial killer's backyard. There are 2 parts, the first you enter inside the house and you will see Tara the android. She will then come to life and try to chase you down. Run and hide from her to avoid her or she will kill you. You can tell that she's coming because she will be singing " I feel fantastic" while active. After you go to the backyard and escape from her, you must then go to the ditch where the dead bodies are at, if you do so, then the serial killer will start to come after you. You must run from him or hide so he can't see you. After you escape from the killer's house, you completed the level. The alternate objective is to survive from 8-6. Youtube 666- One of the levels in the game that can be accessed from night 2-6. In this level, your task is to stop a deadly virus that's trying to take over Youtube. You go into the world of "Username666". You first encounter four babies that can twist their own heads. Run from them to avoid them. After that, you go down a spiral hole that takes you to the pools of blood. You encounter Bloody Nana there. Just run from her to avoid her. After you get passed her, you go to the virus and stop it then the levels completed. You also encounter Merena Mordagard Glesgov in that level, his behavior is similar to him in the first night, except he can also be hostile, Look away from him or run away from him or he will kill you. Your alternate task is to survive from 8-6. (More levels coming soon) Trivia This was originally called " The Weird Side of Youtube" Gallery Category:2017 Category:Originator156 Category:Horror Category:PC games Category:Games rated T Category:Video Games Category:List Category:Character List